


Mantequilla de cacahuete

by KillerQveen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQveen/pseuds/KillerQveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En algún punto entre la 4º y la 5º temporada, o donde os parezca.<br/>Dean está en un motel, y Castiel no ha probado nunca la mantequilla de cacahuete. Aunque eso no es lo único que no ha probado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera parte

**Author's Note:**

> 1-Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, como es costumbre puntualizar.  
> 2-Puede que tenga fallos, está sin revisar.  
> 3-Espero que os guste.

Dean estaba recostado en la cama de un motel, lo que no era ninguna novedad. Pero en vez de una cerveza en la mano, tenía un bote de mantequilla de cacahuete. No había podido evitar comprarlo. Estar separado de Sam le hacía pensar en tiempos mejores. Y él solía adorar la mantequilla de cacahuete. Abrió el bote y lo olfateó. Recordó a su madre diciéndole que era de mala educación y sonrió.

No tenía cuchara, no había pensado en ese detalle. Así que hundió el dedo en aquella crema viscosa y seguidamente lo introdujo en su boca. _“Hmmm…”_ Cerró los ojos. Delicioso, exactamente como lo recordaba.

Al abrirlos se encontró de frente con el ángel que lo miraba desde los pies de la cama.

-¡CAS!- gritó sobresaltado- ¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO DE APARECER SIN AVISAR?

-No he podido avisarte porque tenías los ojos cerrados- contestó el ángel, ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos, como acostumbraba a hacer. Dean suspiró, a veces no sabía si el ángel le tomaba el pelo o es que era de verdad así.

-¿Qué quieres?- se resolvió a preguntar. Terminando de lamer su dedo y un poco avergonzado porque aquel intruso le había interrumpido en un pensamiento íntimo. Cas no contestaba, solo miraba interesado a Dean.

-¿Qué haces? -¿Cómo que qué hago?-contestó Dean. Y dirigió su mirada a lo que parecía interesar al ángel- ¡Ah! Comer mantequilla de cacahuete.

-Parece una ardua tarea- ¿Se está quedando conmigo?, pensó Dean.

-Todavía te queda en el dedo. El mayor de los Winchester no pudo contener una carcajada al ver que su amigo lo decía en serio, sacudió la cabeza y le ofreció a su acompañante.

-¿Quieres? El ángel le miró de nuevo con su habitual interés y se acercó.

Ante su asombro, cogió el dedo de Dean, lo metió en el bote y lo rodeo con sus labios. Con el dedo de Dean en la boca, lo miró a los ojos y gruñó ligeramente, tal y como había visto hacer al humano hace unos minutos.

El joven moreno fue a decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras: sintió los labios de Cas haciendo presión en su dedo índice, y su lengua acariciándole la yema. Tragó saliva. Aquello era extrañamente erótico. El ángel se separó y se quedó mirando a Dean de frente.

-¿Te ha gustado?-Acertó a decir el Winchester.

-Sabe a moléculas contestó el ángel.-Eso molestó al Winchester-Pero me ha gustado.

Aquello le dejó sin respiración. Y sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía, le dijo -¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?

Cas asintió sin decir nada, y está vez, prescindiendo de la mantequilla de cacahuete, volvió a acariciar con su lengua el índice del humano. Dean Winchester se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía una erección, que crecía cada segundo que pasaba Castiel humedeciendo su dedo. Retiró al ángel, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos intensamente.

Tras dudar unos segundos, se acercó al él y le besó suavemente en los labios. Tuvo miedo de que se encolerizase. Pero pasa su sorpresa, aquel hombre en gabardina se echó hacia delante acentuando la presión. Se separaron, pero permaneciendo a unos escasos centímetros uno de otro.

-Cas… no deberíamos… hacer esto.- dijo Dean finalmente.

-¿Comer mantequilla de cacahuete?- respondió.

Pensando que era un eufemismo, Dean continuó:

-Sí, comer mantequilla de cacahuete. -Ahm, lo siento- contestó tristemente el ángel.

\- ¿Por qué?- añadió. -Porque no, porque a mí me gustan las mujeres Cas.- respondió, aunque su cuerpo daba signos visibles de no ser así

-¿Qué tienen que ver las mujeres con la mantequilla de cacahuete?- _¿Le había tocado el ángel más tonto de todos?_

-No, Cas, el… beso. Lo otro déjalo estar- dijo separándose y levantándose de la cama.- ¿Qué querías? El ángel se quedó sentado en la cama y juntó más manos, con gesto contrito.

-¿Lo he hecho mal?- preguntó dolido.

-¿¡Qué!? No…- Dean quería dejar pasar ese asunto lo antes posible, pero algo parecido a una mirada de tristeza de Cas pudo con él- No, lo has hecho bien… Espera, ¿nunca habías besado a nadie?

-No.

Dean se frotó los ojos, _esto no puede estar pasando. Y encima le sigo el juego, pero qué…_  

-Bueno, para ser justos, yo tampoco. A un hombre.- dijo sintiéndose extraño.

-¿Por qué?- el ángel se había levantado y se había acercado a él.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Porque no. Porque no me gustan los hombres- _¿Era un ángel o un niño de 5 años?_

-¿Entonces no te ha gustado?- dijo volviendo a poner una extraña expresión.

Dean no sabía que contestar. _¿Le había gustado?_

Antes de que pudiese contestar, el ángel había desaparecido. _¿Por qué siempre hacía eso?_


	2. Segunda Parte

Dean llegó a la habitación del motel, y se quitó la camiseta. Necesitaba una ducha.  
Al entrar en el cuarto de baño oyó un leve aleteo, que ya le era familiar.  
-Hola Dean.  
Gruñó por toda respuesta. Todavía tenía reciente el abandono que había sufrido por parte del ángel, tras haberle besado. Porque le había besado.  
Le había dado muchas vueltas, y aunque le había costado reconocerlo, le había gustado. Pero no sabía cuál era la reacción de Castiel.   
-¿Qué te pasa Dean?- Podría ese ángel dejar de repetir su nombre, gracias.  
-Nada, mintió. ¿Hoy tienes algo que decirme o te vas a ir como el otro día sin decirme nada?- dijo sin poder contener su frustración.  
El ángel dudó, pero finalmente se acercó a Dean:  
-He estado investigando- Cas estaba volviendo a invadir su espacio personal, lo que acostumbraba a hacer, pero a Dean eso ya no le molestaba, le quería más cerca.  
-Y… y, ¿sobre qué?- preguntó tragando saliva. Ahora mismo, nada le importaba, el mundo podía arder, que él estaba embobado mirando unos labios rosados y cuarteados.

Por toda respuesta el ángel se acercó aún más a él, y le besó en los labios. Hace unos días Dean le hubiese apartado violentamente, pero ahora el corazón le dio un vuelco. Le había gustado.  
Castiel profundizó el beso, y tímidamente deslizó su lengua sobre los labios de Dean, quién de manera instintiva le recibió con la suya.  
El ángel de los ojos azules colocó las manos sobre la mandíbula de Dean con un leve suspiro y se separó.  
-Esto- contestó. -¿mejor?  
-¿Qué?- Dean solo podía pensar en esos labios ligeramente enrojecidos que tenía a escasa distancia, pero trató de concentrarse- ¿Mejor qué?  
-El beso, me he informado.

Pensar en Cas buscando en Google : “Cómo dar un beso”, le hizo romper a reír. El ángel sonrió, sin entender la broma, pero contento de ver a Dean feliz.  
-Pero encontré muchas otras cosas- añadió inocentemente.

El sentimiento de ternura que le había provocado la confesión de Cas, desapareció. Un deseo desenfrenado lo sustituyó.   
-¿Sí? ¿Qué encontraste, Cas?- le preguntó avanzando hacia él como un tigre acorralando a su presa.  
Sin dejarle contestar, atacó de nuevo su boca, succionando su labio interior. Eso siempre funcionaba. Colocó sus manos sobre las caderas del ángel y lo apoyó en la pila. Dean se vio sin camiseta en el espejo, con los ojos brillantes y todo el cuerpo en tensión. Se vio besando a un hombre de espalda ancha, y pese a que nunca se lo hubiese imaginado, eso le excitó aún más.

Castiel tenía los brazos a los lados del cuerpo, parecía paralizado. Dean pensó que tal vez se había precipitado, pero cambió de opinión al ver que de la garganta del ángel salían gemidos ahogados. Eso envalentonó a Dean:  
-¿Encontraste eso, Cas?- preguntó picaronamente.

Aquel hombre era incapaz de contestar, la media sonrisa de Dean había terminado de cortocircuitar su cerebro.  
Pero Dean no había acabado. ¿No me vas a tocar?, le susurró al oído, y comenzó a lamerle el cuello.  
Castiel se mordió el labio inferior al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Dean recorriendo su clavícula, a medida que sus manos le aflojaban la corbata y desabotonaban la camisa.  
Se decidió, por fin, a posar sus manos sobre la espalda de Dean.

El mayor de los Winchester nunca había sentido unas manos grandes y firmes sobre su espalda, y deseó que nunca se separasen de ella. Quería que le recorrieran entero. Casi como una necesidad, subió de nuevo a aquellos labios rosados, mientras rodeaba las caderas del ángel atrayéndolo para sí.  
Necesitaba sentir a Cas contra su erección, y parecía que el ángel compartía su opinión; porque bruscamente se frotó contra él, gruñendo de placer. De manera impulsiva le agarró del culo, lo que hizo que Dean se sobresaltase.  
\- Perdón- se disculpó el ángel separándose- Yo no… no tengo mucha experiencia.

El cazador le miró con deseo, ante él tenía a una criatura del Señor, poderosa; pero a la vez tan frágil. Castiel tenía los ojos brillantes, los labios y las mejillas encendidos; la gabardina y la camisa a medio quitar; y una visible erección. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso  
-Te perdono.- Le dijo- Pero solo si te quitas la camisa.

El ángel obedeció al instante, bajo la atenta mirada de Dean Winchester que se relamía los labios.   
-Ahora los pantalones- añadió el cazador, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con su tono decidido. Pero ya no era posible negarlo. Deseaba a aquel hombre, o ángel, o lo que fuese. Y él parecía corresponderle, así que… ¿qué problema había?

Liberado por esa revelación, Dean se deshizo a su vez de los pantalones; y volvió a situar su miembro junto al de Cas.  
-¿Te gusta?  
El ángel asintió, con la boca entreabierta y jadeante. Su respiración se intensificó cuando el cazador comenzó a frotarse contra él.  
El mayor de los Winchester necesitaba sentir el calor de Cas, que instintivamente le había colocado una mano en la nuca. Un profundo gemido del ángel le hizo decidirse. Y tragando saliva, bajó la goma del calzoncillo blanco de cas, advirtiendo que estaba ligeramente húmedo.  
El hombre de los ojos azules se quedó sin respiración cuando Dean Winchester rodeó su erección con la mano, y no pudo evitar un nuevo gemido.  
-¿Te gusta, Cas?- preguntó jadeante.  
Asintió y gimió como respuesta, clavándole los dedos en la espalda. Dean tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no correrse, al ver la mirada de deseo absoluto de Cas cuando empezó a recorrer su polla con movimientos rítmicos  
-¿Te gusta, Cas?- preguntó de nuevo, separándose de él para apreciar mejor la escena.

El ángel se sujetaba en la pila, mientras él lo masturbaba.  
-Me gusta, Dean- le contestó una voz profunda. Le rogó,- no pares.

Aquello fue demasiado para el cazador, que liberó su erección y la situó junto a la de Cas, asiendo ambos miembros con una mano.  
-Dean- suplicó el ángel,- Dean

Un aullido y el calor sobre su vientre le advirtieron, Cas se había corrido.  
Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, que a Dean le parecieron eternos. Adivinaba que era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así y no quería de ningún modo que se llevase un mal recuerdo.   
Ya se había resignado a tener un final feliz más tarde, cuando sintió una mano firme y suave, de dedos largos; que le acariciaba.  
-Cas,- murmuró- no tienes que…  
-Me gusta- le contestó con una sonrisa.  
Dean devoró esa sonrisa y gimiendo sin separarse de esos labios llegó al orgasmo, salpicando el pecho de Castiel, y secretamente guardando esa imagen para siempre.

FIN.


End file.
